Generally, tuning forks can function to provide therapy on a recipient's body. Specifically, the tuning fork is typically pointed at or touched on an area of the body, which needs healing. Vibrations created by the tuning fork are sent to nerve endings in the body, thereby transmitting a signal to parts of the body that is to undergo treatment.